pocketmonstersspecialfandomcom-20200214-history
Pocket Monsters Special
The Pocket Monsters Special Manga (jap. ポケットモンスターSPECIAL), also know as Pokémon Adventures, is the most famous and longest on going Pokémon manga series, that is published so far. It is writen by Hidenori Kusaka and illustrated by Mato (vol. 1-9) and Satoshi Yamamoto (vol. 10-now). The manga is based on the original video games from Nintendo and not the well-know anime. Therefor, the storyline includes a quite big variation of main character, which also are based on the playable figures in the games. But while your figure in the game, had normaly no real chracter, the protagonists have quite different ones. The former of the Pokémon franchise, Satoshi Tajiri, ones said the following about this manga: "僕が伝えたかった世界に最も近い漫画です。" which means in english "This is the comic that most resembles the world I was trying to convey." Versions The original, japanese version, first released in 1997 from Shōgakukan, a japanese publisher for mangas. In 2000, VIZ Media published a english version of the manga in north amerika, but under the titel "Pokémon Adventures". Simultaneous to that, Chuang Yi, a publisher from Singapore, also published an english version of the manga, also under the titel Pokémon Adventures. But while the Chuang Yi version is uncensored, the VIZ Media version is censored and both switched the names of two main chracters: Blue and Green. Reason for that is quiet simpel: The names of the chracters are the sames as the names of the video games, that the current storyline is refering to. E.g. the first protagonists name is "Red", like the very first Pokémon edition "Pokémon - Red Edition". And the second main chracters name is "Green", cause of the Green edition. But everywhere else (outside japan), was red and blue the first editions, so VIZ decided to name the original chracter "Green", "Blue" and after that, they named the original "Blue", "Green" and thats it. To avoid further confuse, this wikia will always refer to Green and Blue, as the orignial japanese version. Structure Currently (2013) there are 46 volumes published, which tells a story from the original red and green/red and blue editions, till the editons black and white 2 (not finsehd yet). Generaly, you can say, that the storyline can by seperated in arcs. Every arc, stand for one to three editons and every has it own main chracters. But never the less how far the story goes on, the old chracters, from previous arcs, showing up from time to time and also, a kind of leitmotif can be find, but the single arc itself, shows a completed story. The arcs are: Red-Green-Blue-Arc (赤・緑・青編, Aka Midori Ao-hen) Vol. 1-3 c. 001-014 Yellow-Arc (イエロー編, Yellow-hen) Vol. 4-7 c. 041-090 Gold-Silver-Crystal-Arc ( 金・銀・水晶編, Kin Gin Suishō-hen) Vol. 8-15 c. 091-180 Ruby-Sapphire-Arc (ルビー・サファイア編, Ruby Sapphire-hen) Vol. 15-22 c. 181-267 Firered-Leafgreen-Arc (ファイアレッド・リーフグリーン編, Firered Leafgreen-hen) Vol. 22-26 c. 268-302 Emerald-Arc (エメラルド編, Emerald-hen) Vol. 26-29 c. 303-337 Diamond-Pearl-Arc (ダイヤモンド・パール編, Diamond Pearl-hen) Vol. 30-38 c. 338-417 Platinum-Arc (プラチナ編, Platinum-hen) Vol. 38-40 c. 418-441 HeartGold-SoulSilver-Arc (ハートゴールド・ソウルシルバー編, HeartGold SoulSilver-hen) Vol. 41-43 c. 442-460 Black-White-Arc (ブラック・ホワイト編, Black White-hen) Vol. 43-47 c. 461-on going Black 2-White 2-Arc (ブラック２ ・ ホワイト２編 Black 2 White 2-hen) Vol. ---- c. ------ Note: This is the structure of the original japanese version, the Chuang Yi and VIZ Media versions are a bit diffrent. Chracters 'Main chracters' '1. Generation' "Red, Green, Blue and Yellow“-Arc - - - - - 2. Generation "Gold, Silver and Crystal"-Arc - 3. Generation "Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald“-Arc - 4. Generation "Diamond, Pearl and Platinum“-Arc - 5. Generation „Black and White“-Arc - - „Black 2 and White 2“-Arc - 'Other Important characters' Professors *Prof. Oak Gym-leader #Kanto *Brock *Misty *Koga Category:Characters Category:Arcs